crystal_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Nidhog
"I SHALL ERADICATE LIFE AND DEATH SHALL TAKE ITS PLACE!" - Nidhog Nidhog is one of the main villains of CC and known as the Dragon of Death. Background Once upon a time, an evil snake was born, causing mayhem around a town. Killing it's own parents, poisoning wells, eating children and strangling princesses. He was tossed in a well by the townsfolk after they got enough of him. When he was about to be sent to the Afterlife by Death. He cheated his death and escaped. Becoming a immense serpent, with the nickname, the Dragon of Death, with despair and anger. He vows that he'd end everyone's life. After that, a hero came in and slayed him. But after Nidhog grows a new body, the hero decide to imprison him under a tree (The same tree in New Lumos) and Codex decided to make him the leader of District 7. He returns again after his defeat in New Lumos, trying again to end all life. But Catya finally defeated him and he is imprisoned in Hellcondra for the rest of his undead Afterliife. Personality He is a completely insane beast. Filled with anger and malice, wanting nothing more but for every living thing to die. He will immediately show dislike the moment you're breathing, Relationship with Others Catya: Nidhog dislikes Catya for his betrayal. Wanting nothing more but for him to die. Nidheim: Nidhog's Nidshard sword. Hea'Hea: Hired by Nidhog. Hea'Hea considers him a coward for wanting death. Death: Nidhog escaped him after his death as a snake. Mirror Catya: Mirror Catya was loyal to him for the time being(After Catya redeemed him). The Hero: He sealed Nidhog inside the tree many years ago. Plot Hammer: "DEAR GAWD NO" Trivia * He is based on Nidhoggr. The dragon that lies deep beneath the roots of Yggdrasil in Norse mythology. * He once copied the form of Grima. Quotes * "THAT TRAITOR SHALL DIE BY MY HANDS. AND MINE ALONE!" * "LIFE IS NOTHING BUT A CURSE" * "I WILL KILL THAT HAMMER!!" imprisoned in Hellcondra, ranting about everyone Nidhog's Long Rant * "THAT TRAITOR. THAT TRAITOR CATBLAST I HATE THE MOST. HE DEFIED MY WILL LIKE THOSE DEFECTIAS. I WANT HIM DEAD!" * "ECXISTENSE. I HATE HER. SHE IS THE SOLE REASON OF THIS LIFE DISEASE. I WISH THE WORLD STAYED EMPTY" * "DEATH. DEATH HIMSELF. HE'S BLIND. BLIIIND! HE DOES NOT UNDERSTAND LIFE SHOULDN'T EXIST. YET HE ONLY REAPS THE DEAD AND NOT KILL THE LIVING. THAT BLIND FOOL!" * "WHY. WHY AM I BETRAYED?. BY MY OWN MINIONS. THE ENEMIES I GAVE EXISTENCE TOO. THEY WILL PAY!" * "HEH... HEHEHEH... HAHAHAHAHAHA! FRIENDSHIP?! THAT'S HOW THAT CATBLAST DEFEATED ME?!. DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH YOU IMBECILE OF A FELINE. YOU MAKE ME PUKE!" * "WHY... WHY... WHY... WHY WAS I KILLED." * "THOSE CREATURES THROWN IN THE VOID. HOPE THEY SUFFER. I HATE THE LIVING" * "THAT HAMMER... THAT FLOATING HAMMER... HIS FEAR... IT'S DELICIOUS. I WANT HIM DEAD!" Category:Characters